Forget Me Not
by Rahillion
Summary: After Tohru breaks the Zodiac Curse, she disappears. And not long after that, Akito does too. 3 years later, Akito comes back with his new fiancee who looks just like the one they lost.
1. Her Return

**Disclaimer: **Unlike Natsuki Takaya-san, I don't own Fruits Basket...I only worship it...

**A/N:** Well, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, so please be kind...I also know that I _really _shouldn't be writing anymore fics because I have like, 10 others I haven't even finished yet, but I just loved the idea for this and had to write it. Anyways, they're 3 years older in this fic and may seem OOC at times, and the Zodiac Curse is broken, and that seems to be all the important things I have to say right now, so, happy reading!

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1- Her Return

It had been three years since she disappeared. And everyone missed her. Her friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki, and the Sohma family, Yuki, Kyo and everyone else. They all missed her terribly. And today was the anniversary of her disappearance. The day she had broken the Zodiac Curse on the Sohma clan.They were all upset about it. Today was the day that they go to the graveyard and pay their respects to her. The police said that she had died and had formal funeral for her, but despite what evidence they might've had, they belived she was still alive. But in all cases, they still went for her.

"Yuki, Kyo. C'mon, were gonna be late if we don't get a move on." Shigure said, trying to get the two depressed Sohma's out of the house. They got up without a problem. He knew they were sulking, but who could blame them? He had missed Tohru too. He and everyone else missed seeing her in kitchen making them breakfast in the morning, or watching her hanging up laundry in the sunny afternoon. And they especially missed her smile.

They slowly walked out of the house and to the graveyard where they would meet up with Hana, Uo, and the rest of the Sohma clan, with the exception of one.

When they got there, Hana, Uo, and all the Sohma's were there, waiting at the enterance for them. And just like Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, they all looked sad. When they finished saying their 'hellos', they went in and went to her grave. They lit incense sticks and layed down all kinds of flowers for her. They all stood and prayed for her, then a few of them was silent, and some had started to cry.

"I don't wanna belive that sissy's gone..." Kisa said, crying as Hiro hugged her.

"Then don't belive it." Kyo said, his face full of anger and sadness as he clenched his fists and stared at Tohru's grave. "I don't belive it and I never will. I know she's alive and I'll always be out on the look for her. And even if I die finding her, I would just look at her one last time, and I can die happy because I know she's alive and well. So don't you dare give up on Tohru! I know she's alive and I can still feel her!"

"The same goes for me, too." Yuki said. "I belive she's alive and I won't give up hope either. Not for anything in the world."

"And I won't give up hope until she's safe at home with us." Shigure said as he looked around the group. He stopped when he noticed Hana's expression. "Hanajima-san, are you okay? You look like you can't breathe..." Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Hana, are you alright?" Uo asked, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I...I-We need to go back to Shigure's house..." Hana said, and with that, she ran off to Shigure's.

"What! Hana!" Uo said as she raced after her, the Sohma's close behind.

"Hanajima-san!" Yuki yelled as he ran after her. "What's wrong!"

She wouldn't answer. She just wanted to make it back to Shigure's as fast as possible.

When she got there, she raced in and collapsed in the living room.

"Hana! Tell us what's wrong!" Uo said as she kneelled down next to her. "Why did you run off like that!"

"Wa...Water, please..." Hana said as she panted for air.

"I'll get it for you, Hanajima-san." Yuki said as he stood up. There was a sound of knocking on the door as Yuki started walking to the kitchen. "Kyo, can you get the door?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Kyo said as he walked towards the door.

He grumbled to himself as he opened it. He would've fallen over had he not been holding on to the door.

"A...A-Akito!" Kyo stammered as he looked into his dark teal eyes. And he could also see that he wasn't alone either. When he looked at the girl standing next to Akito, he felt as if his heart had stopped.

_'No way! Is it...Is it really her...?'_ Kyo thought as he stummbled backwards and fell. He was so shocked that he didn't hear Yuki coming.

"Kyo, what's!" Yuki dropped the cup of water he was holding as he started at Akito and the girl next to him.

"To...Tohru...?" Yuki asked as he walked up to her and took her hand. She leaned away from him as he got closer. "Is it really you?"

"Whose Tohru?" The girl replied.

End of chap. 1

So, what do you think? Write more? Oh, and if you review, tell me if you want this to be a YukixTohru or a KyoxTohru.


	2. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: **Unlike Natsuki Takaya-san, I don't own Fruits Basket...I only worship it...

**A/N:** Hmm...Don't really have much too say execpt thanx for the reviews, and since my other fic, Catnip Confessions, is a Kyoru fic, I'm making this a Yukiru one. So if you like to read Kyoru, read Catnip Confessions! Not only does it have Kyoru fluff, it's also probably one of the funniest things you could ever read! Anyways, they're 3 years older in this fic and may seem OOC at times, and the Zodiac Curse is broken, and that seems to be all the important things I have to say right now, so, happy reading!

Forget Me Not

Chapter 2- Shocking News

"To...Tohru...?" Yuki asked as he walked up to her and took her hand. She leaned away from him as he got closer. "Is it really you?"

"Whose Tohru?" The girl replied.

Yuki felt as if his heart had just shattered right there in his chest. He couldn't belive it. She didn't know him, and she didn't even know who she was herself. He had never felt this heart broken before. Not even before she had come into his life. Same thing with Kyo. Of all the things in the world, why did she have to forget?

"Well, Yuki, Kyo..." Akito began. "Aren't you going to let my guest and I come in? Staring at us like that is quite rude." Just then, Shigure appeared.

"Yuki, Kyo, whose at the-! Oh my God! Akito, and...T-Tohru-kun, is that you!" Shigure said when he laid eyes on the pair in the doorway. His face had brightened at the sight of her. "Where have you been!"

"Will someone tell me who this 'Tohru' is?" The girl replied. "And why they think I'm her?" And just like Kyo and Yuki, he felt just as heart broken when she said that. Shigure's face went from estatic to full of sorrow within a second.

"Come on in, Akito-san..." Shigure said as he turned away. "I'll go tell the others that you're here...Kyo, get off the floor, and come with me...Yuki can show you to the living room..."

"Thank you, Shigure." Akito replied, then looked towards the girl at his side. "After you, dearest."

"Thank you, Akito-kun." The girl replied and gave him a warm smile as she stepped in and took her shoes off. Akito then returned the smile. Yuki felt his heart being torn into pieces at this.

_'What's wrong with you, Tohru-kun?'_ Yuki thought desprately. _'Why? Why can't you remember me...Or Kyo, or any other zodiac you know? Why? What happened to you...'_

* * *

"Shigure...?" Ayame asked, being unusually serious. "Is something wrong? You look as if you've seen someone from the dead come back to life..."

"Because I have..." Shigure replied. Everyone through out the room gave out a questioning sound.

"What do you mean, Shigure?" Kagura asked. Shigure seemed to hesitate for a minute.

"...It's Tohru..." Shigure replied. "She's alive...But-!"

"Are you serious!" Momiji said as he and the others stood up to go see her, cutting off Shigure. "I wanna go see her!"

"No! Just stop and listen to me!" Shigure shouted as he pounded his fist against the table. Everyone stopped and sat down again, not wanting to disobey him.

"S-so...What do you ha-have to tell us, Shi-Shigure?" Ritsu asked.

"Tohru, she...She doesn't know who we are..." Shigure replied. "She doesn't even know who she is herself..."

"Wha...What do you mean, Shigure?" Kisa asked. "You mean...Sissy doesn't...She can't...She loves us, she can't forget us!"

"I'm sorry, Kisa..." Kyo said. "But I was there..."

"But, that's not all..." Shigure said. "Akito's with her...They...They looked like-!"

"Wow, the whole family's here." Akito said as he, Tohru, and Yuki walked in. Everyone's eyes instantly turned to them, more specifically Tohru. Their eyes grew wide at seeing the girl they thought had died three years ago, and some changes in her appearance. Her long hair was now cut to hang just over her shoulders. She had gotten a bit taller, and filled out a bit more, which made her look much more prettier than before. But the strangest thing was having Akito at her side.

"A...Akito..." Ayame said, a bit nervous. "It's...Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hello Ayame, everyone." Akito replied as he and Tohru sat down. "You're right. It _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

"So...What brings you here, Akito?" Shigure asked, his voice filled with fake interest and joy.

"I have a few reasons..." Akito replied.

"What are they?" Haru asked. "That is, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all." Akito replied, putting on a smile. "I was going to share them with you, anyway."

"Well, first off, would you please introduce us to this lovely young girl you have with you?" Shigure asked. He could never resist the urge to tease Tohru, even though she didn't have a clue on who he was. To his surprise, she still had the same reaction. A deep, red blush.

"Of course." Akito replied as he wrapped an arm around her. Yuki had to try and resist the urge to smack Akito and tell him to never touch her again. "Everyone, this is Shimakaza Nyoko, my fiancee." Everyone's eyes widened, but Yuki was the only one who let out an audiable gasp.

_'Fi-fiancee! Shimakaza Nyoko!'_ Yuki thought, full of anger, saddness, and confusion. _'No! This can't be! This just can't! She's Honda Tohru, not Shimakaza Nyoko! She can't love Akito! She can't...She just can't...'_ With all his build up of emotions, Yuki had punched the table everyone had croweded around, startling them all.

"Akito..."Yuki growled. "I need to talk to you...Outside...Right now."

End of chap. 2! Mwuhahahaha! I decided to be evil and leave off at a cliffie...Or try to at least. So, what does Yuki want to talk to Akito about? And what's Akito's response? It's not nice, I'll tell you that. Find out in chapter 3, whenever I decide to post it...


	3. Reasons

**Disclaimer: **Unlike Natsuki Takaya-san, I don't own Fruits Basket...I only worship it...

**A/N:** Hey, I updated quicker this time! Anyways, they're 3 years older in this fic and may seem OOC at times, and the Zodiac Curse is broken, and that seems to be all the important things I have to say right now, so, happy reading!

Forget Me Not  
Chapter 3- Reasons

"Of course." Akito replied as he wrapped an arm around her. Yuki had to try and resist the urge to smack Akito and tell him to never touch her again. "Everyone, this is Shimakaza Nyoko, my fiancee." Everyone's eyes widened, but Yuki was the only one who let out an audiable gasp.

_'Fi-fiancee! Shimakaza Nyoko!'_ Yuki thought, full of anger, saddness, and confusion. _'No! This can't be! This just can't! She's Honda Tohru, not Shimakaza Nyoko! She can't love Akito! She can't...She just can't...'_ With all his build up of emotions, Yuki had punched the table everyone had croweded around, startling them all.

"Akito..."Yuki growled. "I need to talk to you...Outside...Right now."

Akito's look of surprisement changed to a slightly evil looking smirk.

"Of course..." Akito replied. Yuki then stood up quickly and stormed outside as Akito followed.

"Um, is Yuki-san okay?" Tohru asked. "He seems a little...Upset about something."

"He's just...Having a bad day..." Shigure replied. "He's going through a difficult time right now..."

"We all are..." Haru said.

* * *

Outside, a little ways from the house, Yuki was fuming. He tried his hardest not to explode on Akito while staring at him.

"So, Yuki," Akito began, his voice full of fake wonder, "what do you want to talk to me about?" Yuki had now lost it.

"Tell me why, Akito!" Yuki shouted as he grabbed Akito by the throat and slammed him against a tree.

"Tell you...What, Yuki? Ugh!" Akito said. He was just playing with Yuki now. And Yuki's response to that was to tighten the grip he had on Akito's neck.

"TELL ME WHY YOU DID THAT TO TOHRU!" Yuki replied, his fury growing by the second.

"Why should I?" Akito shot back, waiting for Yuki to tighten his grip on his throat. But it never came. Instead, Akito got backhanded right across his left cheek.

"Because I'll spare you the torment of having me kill you and dumping your worthless body somewhere in this forest." Yuki replied, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Heh...I don't think Nyoko would like it if her future husband died..." Akito replied, toying with Yuki again. Only this time, Yuki didn't hit him. He had dug his fingers into Akito's neck, pulled him foward, and slammed him against the tree as hard as he could.

"You have one more chance to say it before I start killing you..." Yuki replied, giving Akito an icy cold glare. As for Akito, he just coughed as he gasped for air and reached for the back of his head. Yuki had slammed him so hard against that tree that the back of his head was bleeding. He could tell Yuki was dead serious about this now.

"So you really want to know?" Akito asked, a hint of evilness in his voice.

"Tell me." Yuki replied.

"Fine then, I'll tell you." Akito said as he took a breath and began.

* * *

"Hey, Ha'ri, you okay?" Hiro asked after Tohru went to the bathroom. "I mean, you looked so pale and frightened when you saw that jerk Akito and Tohru come in."

"I...I-I have to go!" Hatori said as he shakily stood up and raced towards the backdoor in the kitchen.

"Ha'ri, wait!" Ayame shouted as he and Shigure ran after him.

"Everyone, just stay here!" Shigure ordered.

Hatori had bolted out the door and ran down the road as fast as he could. Ayame and Shigure were telling him to stop, but Hatori ignored them. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep running and not go back.

"Hatori, stop!" Shigure shouted.

"No!" Hatori cried. _'You wouldn't understand...You weren't there, you weren't part of it!'_

"Hatori, stop!" Shigure shouted again. "HATORI!" This time, Hatori's foot had gotten caught in a hole in the ground and sent him falling down a ditch. Shigure and Ayame went after him.

"Hatori! Oh my God, are you alrght!" Shigure asked frantically as he kneeled down by his side.

"Yes, are you!" Ayame asked as he went over to Hatori's other side.

"No..." Hatori said, the scar on his back stinging as he started to cry. "It's all my fault..."

"What is...?" Shigure asked. Hatori then looked up at him. His eyes looked liked those of a scared, lost child as he said his next words.

* * *

"I did it because I want you to suffer, Yuki." Akito replied, an evil smirk starting to play across his face. "I wanted you, the most happiest of the cursed Juunishi, to suffer the most. And so far, for the past three years, it's worked." Now Yuki had officailly lost it.

"WHY!" Yuki shouted as he kneed Akito in the gut. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He then grabbed a hold of the back of Akito's head and slammed it into his knee, kneeing him in the face. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Yuki then grabbed the hair on the back of Akito's head and jerked his head back. "YOU KNEW I CARED ABOUT HER!" Now Yuki had punched Akito in the eye, sending him backwards. "SO TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS! TELL ME BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK!"

"You...really want to know why?" Akito asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Tell me." Yuki growled.

"I did this because I couldn't stand you being so happy when I would be suffering all the time..." Akito replied. "All you ever did was waltz around like you didn't have a care in the world while I sat in a room, bearing all the weight of curse, doing nothing but suffering...So then, I decided to take away the thing you loved the most, make you experience true pain and suffering...So, Yuki...How does it feel now that the tables have turned on you?" Yuki's face was full of shock and pain as he heard this. And Akito enjoyed it. But it then turned to anger, hate and rage.

"You...YOU SICK LUNATIC!" Yuki screamed as he started advancing towards Akito, ready to do some serious damage to him, but stopped when he heard a voice filled with terror.

"AKITO-KUN!" Tohru shouted as she saw a raging Yuki advancing towards her fiancee, who was laying on the ground, all bloody and battered. She then ran over to him and threw herself on top of him to protect him.

"Nyoko, don't!" Akito said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I DON'T CARE IF I DO, AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Tohru shouted, then turned to Yuki. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, YUKI-SAN! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM! I LOVE HIM!" Yuki couldn't belive his ears.

"I...I'm sorry, Shimakaza-san..." Yuki said as his eyes filled with tears. He then tore off into some random direction and just kept running, his heart breaking even more with every step...

End of chap 3! Well, you know why Akito did that to Tohru, but what's Hatori got to do with any of this? Hmm, guess you're gonna have to wait til the next chap!


End file.
